Cardcaptor Serena
by luvuBrad
Summary: The Scouts meet the Captors and everyone's destiny is no longer what they seem, The wait is over!! I have updated! Sorry it took so long...
1. Episode 1 Two Worlds Collide

What in this world?!? Two Worlds Collide 

oooooA knock on the door disturbs my writing. I go to open it and two cops come in. One pulls out a sheet of paper, a search warrant. He looks at me and sneer, "Hey kid, do you own Sailor Moon?" "No", I reply sadly. "What about Cardcaptor Sakura?" "Negative on that one". The cops look at each other and laugh. "So what do you own?" "The plot and couple of characters", I say with hurt pride. "All right kid, you're clean. Make us proud with this damn story of yours or we'll bust you…" As they leave and I return to typing, I wonder 'What kind of disclaimer is this'… 

AN: this takes place a few days after Sakura and the gang met Eriol, but Meilin is still in Japan. As for Sailor Moon, this comes in during the time when Chibi-Chibi comes on the scene.

ooooo

After several days of searching, the scouts had finally found the hideout of the maniacal, Doctor Hashew's lab. They had been fighting artificial demons called Heartbreaker as well as Lead Crow. As they snuck into his lab, the doctor was just finishing his latest machine, the Reality-Wrapper. "At last my darling, you are complete", he whispered to it. "It's time to put you to the test." At that very moment, alarms warned him of the scouts' presence. "Good, no great, even better than that, excellent!! Ha-ha-ha-ha." As the mental professor flips, (this is also a mental "flip") the switch, Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus burst into the room. "All right sleaze ball, the game is over", Sailor Moon yelled angrily. "Return, all the heart crystals or die!" The mad doctor sneered at the bumbling teen and stepped back revealing his creation. "I'll tell you one thing, the game _is_ over!!! Good bye you incompetent hussies". The machine beeps, grumbles, and hums for several seconds, then a white beam shoots out the dome atop the machine. Slowly the three scout become translucent and fade. "What the hell…" Sailor Mars yelled as she watched her leader disappear. "Oh, no", was Sailor Venus could whisper. Then, they too were gone. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA. At last those wretched girl are gone!!" "Not all of them", boomed an unfamiliar voice

ooooo "Clow card, return to your power confined!!!" As Sakura reached for the card, it floated towards an appearing globe, which knocked her off her feet. "What is that", she heard Li ask. Then out of a giant white orb appeared three girls in outfits that Madison would have loved to create. "Where are we", The one in a red and purple outfit said. "I don't know but I sense a lot of power here", one of the blonde girls said. Sakura gathered her courage and stood up slowly. "Who are you?" "We are the Sailor Scouts of Crystal Tokyo. I am Sailor Moon." As the slender blonde held out her hand in friendship, Sakura couldn't help but since a powerful essence. When their hands touched, both of their bodies were jolted by an overload of energy. Both of their eyes met and it felt as if they had knew each other forever. Sailor Moon motioned towards her friends as introduced them. "That is Sailor Mars, and the other blonde is Sailor Venus. There are two of my royal council." Sakura looked at each of the other scouts and then looked at her friends. "That is Li Syoaran, my partner and my best friend Madison...Hey where did Meilin go? Hmm. I am destined ruler of the Clow cards." Just as that was being said, both she and Sailor Moon collapse. 

The Dream Space 

oooooAs the two girls drifted in a star speckled space, their eyes fluttered open to the thundering of a voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere yet everywhere. "It is time for the next chapter of both your lives to commence. You both have proven yourselves battle after battle. Now is the time where you can decide your own destiny. Sakura, after becoming master of the Clow cards, and befriending the great Yue, do you wish to continue to be a Cardcaptor?" Sakura was so shocked by the question she almost didn't answer, "Yes! Please, I have worked so hard. It would kill me to lose them now." "Good", the voice boomed happily. "Now, Sailor Moon, do you wish to continue as a scout until your courtship?" Sailor Moon was not as drawn back by this question. "Yes sir, I do. My friends need me as much as I need them." The voice replied, "This too is good, but…" Sailor Moon was not too pleased with the way that that had sounded, "What do you mean 'but'!" "Due to the odd turn of events, you have been chosen to be Cardcaptor to a new Clow book." Both girls gasped in amazement at the news. 'What does it all mean', Sakura thought looking at her new comrade. "I know this may be shocking", the voice began "but it will become clearer in the next few minutes. Sakura you and your friends have captured everyone of the cards on the book of the Sun, but now Serena's a.k.a. Sailor Moon and you will now have to capture the more illusive cards of the moon…" At that moment both girls returned back to their sleep. Moments later, they woke to the sounds of their friends trying to revive them. "Serena/ Sakura, you're all right!!!" Both girls got up and looked at each other. Then Sakura's wand began to glow. She lifted it and placed the tip upon Serena's glowing kanji. The moon sign on her forehead glowed brightly and them wings appeared, identical to Yue's. Then Serena lifted her hand into the air and into it appeared was a wand just like Sakura's except instead of a star it had a heart. As Sailor Mars and the others looked in amazement at Sailor Moon's new weapon, they were disturbed by the attack of their first card…(AN: I used Serena instead of Sailor Moon previously because it was signifying the two different role between the two show)

Thank you for reading. I know this may be kind of crapping but it's my first try, so let me know how you feel about. See-ya, Ancient Sun


	2. Episode 2 What Secrets are Kept

Cardcaptor Serena? What Secrets are Kept 

ooooo Sakura looked around at the way everything had suddenly began to change around them. What had just been a rugged empty field, had then become a lush garden, full of any exotic flower you could think of. Serena knelt down and picked up a shining red rose. As she looked at it, her heart began to quiver from the thought of her beloved Tuxedo Mask. While the flower preoccupied Serena, Sakura knew this had to be the work of a clow card. She nodded to Li who then pulled out the Lasin Board from behind his back. After a few minutes he frowned and returned the board. "Nothing", he said angrily. Then out a patch of flowers, a creature that looked just like The Flower, but more colorful, jumped out at Serena. She dodged it in the niche of time. Sailor Mars was not about to let some flower-headed freak maim her princess. She leapt into the sky shouting, "Mars Flame Sniper!" As the scorching arrow hit the thing, it looked at her attacker and smiled. Then sending a flurry of petals at her, Mars fell at the feet of the beast, unconscious. As Venus took Sakura and the others away from the battle, Sailor Moon looked at her fallen friend then pulling out her new wand said, "In the name of the Moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over Clow Beasts, and that means you!" Twirling her wand several times and doing a couple of poses, (come on, this wouldn't be Sailor Moon, if she didn't take five minute to do a move) she shouted, "Clow card return to you power confined!!!" Then a shining rectangle appeared and the beast began getting sucked into it, then everything reversed. The trail the thing had flowed into the card with grew as the beast popped back out. "Wha..." was all Serena could manage. Then a giant orb of light appeared inches from the group. Out of it stepped, Eriol (in the big hat outfit), followed by Spinel Sun. "Well now, you have a problem don't you? With these card it will be a lot harder to capture them than it was with the Sakura's cards. You may have to use another card to help you on many." "But I don't have another card..." Serena looked down at the wand, thinking. Then she remembered. "All right! I got it". Similar to Sakura, Serena pulled the card out (don't ask from where), and activated the mysterious card. After it wrapped the other clow beast in a sparkling rope, Serena shouted, "Clow card, return to your power confined". This time the process was finished. "Whoa, that was awesome! My first card", she shouted jumping around. As the others watched (with the anime/manga sweat mark, of course), Eriol began clapping. "See, now that wasn't so hard now was it." "One more thing though, where do you plan on putting it?" She stared at the front of the card then flipped over looking at the strange symbol on the back. Then it hit her, actually Sailor Mars did, but it had the same effect; she had seen the symbol before. When she had gone to her grandmother house days before, she was looking at a book with the same symbol, on the cover, was a picture a purple cat that looked like a leopard with beautiful fairy wings. Interested in the picture, Serena opened the book. But before looking at what was in it, her Granny called her to dinner. When she had returned though, the book was empty and the thing on the cover was gone. So she had slipped the book into her bag and took it home with her. "I have the book at home. So don't worry, Eriol." The fact that she had knew his name surprised everyone but Eriol. "I am glad you were prepared for this, but you may not be for what is to some. This is not a game or just another one of your adventures. This is real", after speaking such commands to Serena, Eriol then turned his attention to Sakura, who had been staring at him through the whole encounter. "Now to you Sakura, you have you own little duty, and with my help it shall be done. I surely hope your guardians have truly chosen a good master or you will fail." He turned and went back into the orb. "What a jerk", Sailor Venus whispered. 

ooooo Several days after becoming a Cardcaptor, Serena had to decide whether all her time should be put into her new mission or would she remain true to the Sailor Scouts. Raye and Mina promised they would support whatever decision she made. She looked at the Garden card long and herd before she realized she could do both. As long as neither interfered with the other, she would be fine. She had gone back home to Tokyo to inform the other about "her new mission". They seemed to understand but wondered how the girl would manage. She had a hard enough time at school, then being a Sailor Scout, the only one who could kill monsters, to say the least, and now she another duty. All of them wondered what had she gotten herself into. Amy had informed the others of some bad news, Luna was sick. When Serena first saw her, she couldn't believe her eyes. Luna seemed to have lost all her fur, or else it turned purple and grew a small set of wings.  Serena picked up her poor kitty, which was lying on pillow looking pitiful. "Luna, Lu-u-na, hi, it's me, Serena", she whispered, "Don't be upset. I can explain the fur." Luna looked at her with hope in her eyes, "Please do" she sighed sadly. So Serena told her everything, and Luna instantly jumped up with anguish. "You mean to tell me that my beautiful black fur is gone because you opened a booked and let loose a bunch of wacky cards!" The cat then collapsed back on the pillow, sighing deeply. "But why did I have to change?" Serena looked at her friend and smiled, "We'll find out now won't we…" sliding the book up to the pillow

oooooThe next day, all the girls met to discuss their next plan of action. "Well it seems that whatever Hashew's machine was supposed to do, it didn't", Amy began looking at her computer. "If it didn't do anything, then how did we end up in Tomoeda," Raye said angrily. "Calm down Raye, Amy didn't say it did nothing, she just said it was not what the machine was meant to do", Mina said for her hurt friend. Serena looked at her friends curiously. "Hey guys, what happened after we were zapped away. I mean you told us you destroyed Hashew's lab and killed the last Heartbreaker, but how? I thought I was the only one who could destroy diamoas." "Well…so did we", Lita said nervously and biting her lip, "But after you three ran into the room, Amy and I stood back to come up with a logical plan. When we had come in some one was already fighting the Heartbreaker. It was another scout. She had on a fuku like yours Serena, but instead of the pink and blue colorings, she had gold and black." During the pause, Serena, Raye, and Mina looked at the nervous faces of their friends with anxiety. "Damn it, spill the rest of the story!!" Everyone looked at Raye because that was her expected outburst, then gasped when they figured it was Mina. "Um…she…is on her way over, with a couple of her friends." 

oooooAfter about a half an hour, the doorbell rang. Serena rushed to the door, anxious to see the girl who was the new sailor scout. She let her disappointment show, when Alex (Amara), Michelle, Heather (Hotaru), and Cecilia (Trista) were at the door. "Well, Kitten, glad to see you enjoy having guests", Alex said smirking. "Sorry", Serena whined "I was just expecting someone else." As she led the other to the room, the doorbell rang again. Serena nearly knocked down Alex trying to answer it. "Who is it", she shouted to the door. "Is this the Tsukino home", asked a familiar voice. Serena opened the door to see Sakura, Li, Madison, and two people she didn't recognize, one a girl with the same hairdo as hers and cute guy with platinum gray hair and glasses. "Oh, hi Serena," Sakura said smiling. "I thought that I should introduce the rest of my friends to you. This is…" "Hey that's her" All of them looked at Lita and Mina standing on the stairs. Lita jumped down the last ** twelve steps** (yes 12 steps!!) and ran to the door. "She's the new girl", she exclaimed to Serena. "Who", Serena asked being shorter than Lita and not getting as good a view. "I am", said someone from behind the tall guy…

Good enough to continue? Review and let me know. Five good review will get those interested the next chapter. Till then, later, A.S.


	3. Episode 3 Truth Be told

Cardcaptor Serena? What Secrets Are Kept 

"Who said that", Serena asked nervously. The voice seemed mighty forceful and confident. "I did", and unknown body spoke. As Li and the other girl moved away to reveal the speaker, Raye and Amy bound down the stairs excitedly. "Hey, you guys the new scout is here", Amy exclaimed as Raye slides to the door where she sees the lot of people stand at the door. "Why are you idiots just standing there", she whispered to Serena and the others . Then a slender girl with rose-colored hair held back by a white ribbon, in a dark red sundress stepped forward. She raised her hand towards Serena and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sage." Serena blinked at the girl and notice how beautiful she was. She continued to stare even as Sage took back her hand. Thanks to Raye though, Serena snapped out of her trance quickly. As the rest of the scouts continued to pile around the door, all the inner scouts turned and looked at Alex, who let out a loud wolf whistle at the sight of Sage. Sakura, Sage, and Madison all began to laugh. The scouts looked at them nervously, waiting for an explanation. "Don't worry", giggled Sakura, "She has that effect on everyone". Sweat marks slid down the others' heads as they finally let the visitors inside. "Like I was saying before, this is Julian, a friend to the family, and her over there is Rae Meilin", Sakura explained as each bowed to the scouts. Serena noticed how much that Meilin girl seemed to cling all over Li. Sakura saw Serena's disgusted look and whispered to her, "She scared I'll steal him away". As both giggled at the comment Meilin shot Sakura one of her, "I hate you" looks. The group walked into the den, which was bigger than Serena's already crowded room. Once everyone was situated, Amy called the meeting to order. "All right, you guys. It's time to get down to business. Now according got my calculations, the machine that caused the three of you to be transferred, did have side effects after all. It caused the destinies of many of you to criss-cross. So that means that Serena should not be a Cardcaptor and Sage should not a sailor scout." Everyone gasped at Amy's conclusion. Serena looked at her Clow key mournfully as Sage clasped her brooch. Sakura, too, moped at the statement. Then she remembered something her teacher, Ms. Mackenzie had told her. "That can't be true. A friend of mine once said that that there are no coincidences only inevitabilities. Plus, facts speak otherwise." Serena began to beam at Sakura's bold affirmation. "Really? How?!?" "Well", Sakura began "Serena said she had opened the Clow book even before she was transported to our world, in addition, Sage found her brooche about four months ago. So despite that fact that a machine brought us together, it was eventually going to happen." All the room marveled at Sakura. Madison jumped up and down, shouting "You go, Sakura. Tell them what's up. Woo-hoo!!" Sakura smiled at her friends and even Amy was happy with her correction. However, their moment of joy was interrupted.

Sakura's book bag had began shaking. As she unzipped it, Kero, in his disguised form popped out. "Well glad to see I'm remembered." Serena looked at the little stuffed animal-like thing and petted it saying, "Aw, he's so cute". Kero looked at the girl angrily, "Hey, watch it! You are talking to the guardian of the Clow, now Sakura book!" Serena smiled at the pissed guardian, "I know who you are. I am the Cardcaptor of the new Clow cards. So little guy, what do you have to say now?" Kero rolled his eyes (do not ask how this is possible, seeing that he only has dots for eyes) and flew to a clearing on the floor. "All I have to say is...", Kero began as he transformed to his true form, Keroberos. Serena began to shiver at the sight the large winged beast. "Now girl, you shall treat me with a little respect." As Kero stepped into her face, a voice behind him yelled, "Keroberos, let my girl alone. She is new at this, just as Sakura was." Kero turned to look at a very pissed off Luna. She was fluttering in the door way and glaring at her rude counterpart. Kero looked at the disguised guardian lovingly. "Ah, Luna, I am glad to see you." Serena looked a puzzled at her cat, which was now lying on a lamp table next to the door. "You two know each other? And, how did that little thing turn into _that_?" Keroberos looked at the baffled teen and spat, "Will some one inform that girl on what going on before I eat her!!" Sakura looked at her friend sadly. "Oh, Kero, don't be so harsh. Julian, please help us." The blonde cutie with glasses stood up and he too, transformed. "Yue", Keroberos began, "Let her all she needs to know". Yue nodded and stepped towards Serena. He placed his hand upon her forehead and closed his eyes. Serena fearful face suddenly went blank. The scouts looked upon her with amazement. After about a minute, Serena regained a not-so-blank expression. "Whoa, what a rush", she said highly. Yue turned back into his human form and sat back down, "I hope that helped", he said happily. Amy, looked up from her computer, which had preoccupied her through the whole ordeal. "This is interesting", she said slowly. She looked around the room at all the curious faces before she continued. "It says here that some guy named Clow Reed made two books with these special cards. He knew his end was coming soon so he left them for his daughter, Clow Rein, but she too, died from grief. But before he died, Clow Reed placed a spell over the books. Under one of his spells though, whenever neither of the masters were there to keep the books, they were to lay dormant until either opened or Clow Reed was reborn. Oddly enough though, ancient scrools said that his daughter was also to return. And if the books were ruled by another allready, then a test was to commense in order to prove a Masters' power. There was thought to only be one book until a new band of cards were set loose, with there choosen captors, these cards would excel in power over the first. Unlike the newly ruled Sakura cards, the new the new Clow cards could fuse into a whole new type of cards other than attack together..." As the Cardcaptor bunch sat and thought on the new information, Sage jumped out of her seat and shouted, "Hey, let's go try it out!" The other agreed enthusiastically, and rushed out of the house. 

Since Luna had the most information on the events, she refereed the test. "Now, Sakura, you activate any two cards, and we will see how they effect the reaction to Serena's two cards." The two girls nodded at the rule and were about to do such when Raye shouted, "Hey, wait a minute! Serena, you caught the Garden Card using the help of another card, how did you get the first one?" Murmurs of similar question swept the group as Serena chuckled nervously, "Well since you asked, I might as well tell you, like I told Luna last night. On the day I went to Granny's, I found the clow book and seen the picture of the cover. I was so compelled by it that I had to look in the book. After searching through several funny looking cards, I saw what I had hoped for. I found a card with a beautiful fairy holding a tiny energy ball in a bubble. I was amazed I had said the name of it out loud and a glowing figure popped out and flew quickly around the room. It didn't do any damage except made all the clow cards fly out of the book. I got it back just as Granny called me to dinner. Then i snuck the book into my bag and took it home with me." After finishing her tale, Serena looked nervously at the either skeptical or sympathetic looks of the group. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, while Meilin rolled her eyes and placed her head on Li's shoulder who then groan, annoyed. "What ever you say Meatball Head." So with that over Sakura and Serena retook their positions and prepared for the test. "All right guys, I know you won't let me down", Sakura whisper. As she pulled out her choice cards, Kero (disguised form) flew above her shouting, "You show 'em what you're made of Kid!!" Sakura smiled and began, Windy, Arrow; release and dispel!" As she summoned the their confined forms, the Arrow card became encased in a glow. When the glow died, Sakura looked down at the new card. Arrow was no longer a Clow card, at last a Sakura card. Serena likewise yelled, "Fairy, Garden card; release and dispel!" As both duos of card released and combined, the Fairy/Garden combo spiraled together, surrounded by tree leaves and flower petals. Then out of the light came a newly formed Fairy. It looked like a mix between Lilymon (from Digimon), and Bellosom (from Pokémon). Serena gasped in amazement. Her card(s) flew towards Sakura's and quickly wrapped their opponent in a rope of flowered vines. The Windy/Arrow team struggled to get free of their binds but after several minutes couldn't. Sakura decided she should take back her cards in case she might need them for a real fight soon. She remembered Eriol saying something about her powers transgressing and that as she got stronger as the Mistress of the clow cards, so would they. She had wondered how he knew so much about her or the clow cards. Serena returned her two cards, ran and hugged Sakura,as did MAdison who had taped the whole test, congratulating her on the successful transformation. Sakura looked over at Kero, who was talking to Julian quietly. They transformed and motioned for Sakura to join them. Sage looked around nervously and shivered aloud, "I have a funny feelin' something big is about to happen." A voice on the roof yelled, "You don't know the half of it. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" 

well here is another installment to the saga. I hope you are enjoying it. Well if you weren't you wouldn't keep reading now would you? The next chapter will come as soon as possible. Please continue coming with the reviews. Thanx for reading, A.S.!!


	4. Episode 4 Suprise Suprise

Cardcaptor Serena? Surprise Surprise!! 

As the group looked towards the roof to see who had spoke, three creatures formed from the balls released by the being. It then laughed and bound away from the house. Sage was the first to react. "Come on, we have to stop it!" "Actually, I think we ought to stop them first", Li said pointing towards the things with his sword. Meilin nodded and took and offensive fighting stance next to him. Serena looked over at Sakura, who was nervously holding a clow card. She seemed to be more concerned more by the person who spoke than the threat of the monsters. Sage reached for her brooch and said to the scouts, "Let's transform in case they try to attack. Solar Celestial Power!" As the scouts followed the lead of the new girl, Serena looked stupidly at her brooch. It seemed so much weaker than it had before she became a Cardcaptor. Yue notice the concerned look in her face and move towards her. He seemed to have startled her from the zone she had just slipped into, because when he touched her shoulder, the nearly hurled the brooch in his face. "Let me see it and your clow key". Serena gave him both items and watched at they glowed a shining pinkish-silver. The two articles seemed to fuse into one large compact. When Yue handed it back to Serena, she was over come by an exuberant burst of power. "Whoa, whatever you did, thank you. Now, it's time to get down to business... Eternal Moon Supreme Power!!" The scouts watched as their leader transformed into a new uniform, pull out her wand and smiled cockily at her enemies. "All right, nega-trash, prepared to perish!" Two of the monster jumped at Sailor Moon, each with glistening blades aimed at her neck. She easily dodged both beasts and kicked one in the head while slapping the other with her wand. She smiled at her bewildered friends and said, "Hey, don't look so surprised. I was going to be graceful one day." Sailor Solaria nodded at her new comrade and said, "Let's split up. Outers, you all try to find our mystery guest. Inners, you all make sure neither Sakura nor her friends get hurt. Sailor Moon and I will fight the monsters. Everyone cool?" Since none of the others objected, Solaria leapt to Sailor Moon's side and they both took fighting stances against the two stunned monsters. As both duos charged each other each felt the presence of another force. Oblivious to anyone, the third monster had been charging up an attack since it appeared. It slowly began walking towards the group of Cardcaptors protected by the Inners. It marched closer to the group even as the scouts primed to attack it. Lifting a single finger, it shot beams that encased each of the Scouts inside red energy fields. Try as they might, none of them could break free. Luna, who had left to go find Artemis minutes after Sakura's cards changed, flitted slowly above battle zone. She signaled to Artie to do his task while no one was looking. He snuck past the circle of trapped scouts, did his mission (no, he didn't use the bathroom, weirdos O_O) and quickly ran back to his hiding spot. He was shocked at Luna's new personality but he felt safer now that she could defend them both. _'I'm no wimp'_, Artemis thought to himself, _'but if she can fight without me, hey why argue. I would only get in the way.'_ At that thought, the cat began to pity himself because he had to depend on a girl to protect him. The battle between the two scouts finally came to an end when both girls jumped into the air, each with their weapons drawn (Solaria has glaive like Saturn's except it has three blades), and summoned enough power to finish of a monster. "Moon Shining Flash!!" "Solar Light Flare!!" Both monsters were turned to dust and blown away by the wind. The third monster continued to power up energy even as the girls strutted towards it. The girls stopped about six feet away from and readied themselves to attack. The beast looked at his adversaries and smiled. Both girls gritted their teeth and braced themselves for the worse. The creature motioned its head to the red barriers that held the unconscious Sailor Scouts. All of them were a pale color and was emitting a glow of energy that was fading. "Oh no! It's killing them", Sailor Moon shouted. Solaria filled her staff with energy and shot it at the cases. The attack was not only deflected, but the glaive got caught in the casing. While she was distracted, the monster shot a beam, also encasing her. "Damn!!! Moon, can you do this alone?" Sailor Moon looked at her friends and let the tears stroll down her cheeks. She suddenly remembered the time something similar had happened to her. Her friends were by her side every minute. She would not let them down now. "Yeah. I will not fail any of you..." She looked at the smiling beast and raised her wand into the air. Closing her eyes, Sailor Moon called on all the power she could. Then in broad daylight, a beam of light from the moon shot from the sky and surrounded her. She opened her eyes and was face to face with a ninja. The ninja looked at her curiously and turned to glance at the glowing monster. The ninja looked back at Sailor Moon, then leapt into the sky. There, it shot a barrage of energy balls at the monster, one of, which destroyed the attack aimed at Sailor Moon. After clearing the cloud of smoke, the monster lunged at its attacker. The ninja easily dodged the attack and wailed upon the beast with all its might. After several minutes though, the monster got the upper hand and soon the ninja came crashing to the ground. Sailor Moon ran to her rescuer's aid and when she touched him, she felt an essence she had felt a few days before. "You're a Clow card", she whispered and the wounded ninja looked up at her. "Yes. But don't worry about me, go save your friends", it said weakly. Standing, Sailor Moon lowered her wand just above the ninja's head and said, "Ninja Card return to your power confined!" When the capture was complete, Sailor Moon looked at the card sadly. It had risked its life to save hers. _ 'Another person to thank'_, she thought out loud. She looked up at the bastard of a beast that had hurt so many close to her. Without blinking an eye, she shouted "Moon Divine Strike!!!" In seconds, the force of energy that had been released not only freed her friends, but destroyed the projectiles aimed her and eradicated the monster.

The awakening scouts looked up and saw a crying Serena, and concerned faces of Sakura, Li, Meilin, Julian, Luna, and Kero. Raye sat up first and looked around the room of her friends and someone tied up behind Alex. All though she was dizzy and confused, she managed to say, "Thanks, Serena, I owe you one." About an hour later, all the scouts were up and well again. Sage had thanked Serena several hundreds of times during the day. Serena had told them what had happened, about the Ninja card fighting for her before it was even captured, and how the power of love helped her defeat the final 'Breaker. She also told them that the one on the roof had been Dr. Hashew, and he had been alive since the day of the "lost and found destinies", as Lita called it. During most of the scouts' recovery, Serena had been either crying, pacing or both. They were told, they had slept two days straight and Serena had been by their sides the whole time, making sure nothing could stop them from recovering completely. Heather had offered to stay and sit with her, which was a blessing. Now, three days after the hard battle, fatigue had gotten the best of Serena and Luna actually let her sleep in a few more hours. 

Another chapter, another hope. Let me know if I should quit now or continue, thanks for the support. Ancient Sun. 


	5. Episode 5 Just Getting Warmed Up

Cardcaptor Serena Just getting' warmed up 

Hi, this is Sun speaking. Just to make sure this is not going to confuse anyone, I shall be making a lot of comparisons that some of you may not have noticed. This list is just to warn and bring to date a few items. 

1) Eriol's entrance is the same in the anime, but he is not as important yet.

2)Julian's aunt and uncle were raising Sage until she was old enough to leave America and move in with him. She is the same age as the other scouts (about 14-15), she found her brooch in a mythology book in the section on the relationship of the Sun and Moon (Another one of those "who woulda thought"@_@ points)

3) I know too many main characters have a name that start with "s", but I had to name her that, I promised my niece.

4) Yue is NOT related to, going to become a relative, and never will be (in this series anyway) related to Serena.

5) There will be more "same sex" relationships, besides Alex and Michelle, I am still following the real story.

6) More spoilers will be in the story such as Eriol and Aiden being Clow Reed reincarnted. (Yes, suspected and now confirmed)

7)Li and Meilin are engaged but will NOT get married, (they're cousins, how weird.)

8) On that point, a couple satire remarks on that will be made, if that is an actual Chinese custom, please forgive me.~_O

9) I will mostly use the NA names, but I will least clearify on who each is (if you don't know already)

10)I use a lot of faces in my stories, kinda to show expression. I'll post the translation to each soon so you won't be confused if you can't tell what they are from the context.

All right, now enjoy the next edition to CCS! 

It had been a week since everyone had gotten back together and since Darien was returning home, it was a time to celebrate. Serena had set up a surprise party for him and had planned do well, that even Raye complimented her on the organization. The Saturday, when Darien's plane came in from England (the plane to America blew up, so he changed his mind and went somewhere else,[would't you?o_O] I kinda changed the plot from Naoko's story but it'll get back on track soon.), Serena had set everything up to be perfect. When Darien seen the blonde pigtails of his beloved, he dropped all of his luggage and embraced her in his arms. He had been gone for three months and missed her everyday. He had tried calling, but only got busy tone. Serena told him she didn't care they hadn't talked as long as he was back. She got them a cab and as they went home, they could do nothing but kiss. your only love (get it?) for three months, let's see how long you can keep your hands off 'em. Yeah, you get my drift>. As they came to her home, Serena told Darien that she had forgotten to tell everyone he was coming home. When they entered the room, Darien reached for a light because the house was completely dark. When the light flicked on, he walked towards the stairs and then went back toward the hallway. "I was expecting some big party, but you proved me wrong", he said disappointedly. Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to her bedroom . When they entered she pushed him, playfully. He fell to couch like a noodle and stared at the ground. Serena pulled open the curtains and left, smiling a little too much. As Darien stared out the window, pissed his girlfriend hadn't even planned one of her infamous parties, a flash in the sky caught his eye. He quickly went over to the window and looked at the sky. He was about to call to Serena but she was already out there looking at the sky from the backyard. Darien rushed out of the house and was surprised by the party that had been hidden be the upper balcony of the house. He ran up and hugged Serena for the great surprise and joined the others.

After the party ended, Darien, Sakura, Sage, and Julian had all sat down to rest after cleaning up the yard. Kero had left because Luna kept giving him the cold shoulder. Meilin and Li left a little after she had knocked the punch bowl onto his head, because he and Sakura had won the three-legged race, together . Soon the scouts left because none wanted to help clean up. So two grueling hours of cleaning finally gave the group time to relax without Mrs. Tsukino having a fit when the family got home. Serena led the gang back to her room and each crashed in their own little spots and took a breather. Everyone was content with their rest until Sakura said, "Hey, why do you think Julian and Darien look so much like Eriol and my dad?" Both, Julian and Darien looked at each other than at Sakura while Sage and Serena looked bewilderedly at each other. "I think it's because all of them play a key part in the quest for the Clow cards, and each is linked to the other some how. Well, that's the case with all except Darien, I don't really know why they look like him", Serena said dauntless after a moment of silence. Darien looked amazed at the IQ upgrade of the girl. He smirked dumbly while Serena continued thinking about the statement. Sakura blushed nervously and said, "Hey, it was just a question to kill the silence not to fry our brains over. I think Serena's right but there has got to be a link between Darien and the others." Picking up Sakura's idea, Sage said, "See I think that Julian and Eriol look alike because they both are powerful informants on the clow cards, They also look like Aiden, Sakura's dad because he ended up with the Solar Clow book somehow. Now Darien has a connection because...hell, he just may look remarkably like them because he loves Serena and her influence as a Cardcaptor made him...that way." Everyone looked at her stupidly for having such a dumb ending to a pretty good explanation, but before anyone could answer, Kero and Luna burst...er, fell through the door. They both looked up sheepishly and Kero said, "Uh, hi guys. Heh-heh. We were just...um." Luna broke in before he could make a fool of himself, "We were just coming in but were heard you talking and didn't want to disturb you so we waited here. Not to seem intrusive but, personally I think Darien also has a bigger role to play in this whole scenario than we think. Also..." Julian lifted a hand, stopping her from finishing, "I sense a powerful force...It is an element clow card." 

As Sakura, Yue, Keroberos, Sailor Moon, Sailor Solaria, Luna, and Tuxedo Mask, raced towards the rumbling mountain, Luna flew in front of the group and peered into the sky. She began to glow faintly, them turned towards her company. "It seems to be one of the more powerful elements. I don't your cards are strong enough Serena. Please be careful." Sailor Moon nodded to he worried guardian and she, Solaria, and Sakura raced to the base of the formation. Soon as any of them got close enough to attack it, lava doused the side of the mountain. Solaria tried several time to attack it, but her attacks were absorbed and made the flows more fierce. Several times, Tuxedo had to send roses in Sailor Moon's oath or she would have been toasted. Sakura had activated Windy and it had flew to the top of the now volcanic mountain, only to be encased in a hardened lava cage. Finally Sailor Moon came to the conclusion that it only went for things it knew it could burn. If it couldn't, it put it in a cage, like with Windy. Being a Sakura card had made it strong enough to withstand the lava attacks. So, she pulled out the Garden card. Luna realized that her friend had finally decided to use her brain. She cheered on the card and its owner, while Garden made a trail of flowers towards the crashing beach, the creature causing all the trouble finally showed itself. It looked like a more masculine form of Firery, and began to burn along the flower trial. Now that the card had shown its true form, Serena ran up in front of the card and stopped right wear the water met the flowers and stood there. The others were yelling at her to move out of the way of the raging clow beast, but she stood her ground. And as the trail ended the card lunged itself at Serena, who jumped out of the way in time for the thing to land in the middle of the surf, draining its own power. Serena then took the opportunity to capture the card. "Volcano Card, return to your power confined!!!" The card was returned to its true state and floated to Serena's hand. As she signed it, Luna let out a loud yell and a bright burst of energy emitted from her body. She looked at Kero when it was over and he smiled' announcing, "The first element card of the moon has collected and soon Luna shall become her true form!! Yeah!!"

2 b continued, so keep reading...thanks!!!


	6. Episode 6 Thine Eyes Shall Cry

Greetings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At Last the Ancient One has returned! I know it's been months since I last updated, but now it is time to get back into action. After a long slump, I have recovered fully and am ready to get back to work!! Warning, though, I have decided not to follow the "Stars" storyline, frankly because the whole girls being guys/guys being girls thing is kind of …weird. All right, no off to the story. HOE!! (Sakura's Notarized Expression in the Subbed)  
  
  
  
  
  
For the last two months, the Tsukino home was a distressed place. Serena's mother had been sick horribly off and on and no one knew what had caused it. Usually, she'd just act as it nothing was wrong but Serena could see a deep pain in her eyes. Mr. Tsukino had decided to take Sammy away with him on a business trip, figuring he was to young to handle his mother's illness. During that time, Serena took very good care of the house and her mother but not without help. Sage, Sakura and Darien had been there every day as long as they could. The other scout brought Serena her homework, and so she wouldn't get to far behind. Amy even did it for her on many occasions.  
  
One quiet day while Serena had free time, she had taken a walk through the park to clear her mind. While staring off into space, she noticed something pink falling from the sky. A small child floating down with a parasol, fluttered slowly, slid down a slide and ran towards her. She noticed how the little girls had dark pink odangos and immediately thought of Rini. Serena looked at the little girl and smiled. "Hi". The child cocked her head curiously and said, "Hi". Serena reached out but the little girl had run away and out of her sights. She shrugged her shoulder's dismissing the cute little face. She headed home solemnly, planning what to make for dinner. As she passed the gate, Ikuko was standing at the door, scowling. "Where have you been?? How could you leave your little sister alone to wander the city like that?? It's a miracle she found her way home!!" Serena walked into the house confused as ever, "what are you talking about?" From behind her fuming mom, the heart- odangoed little girl peeked shyly. "Her?!" Serena blinked dumbly twice before realizing the girl had to be some future child of hers. She apologized and took "her sister" up to their room. Serena shut the door and eyed her guest slyly. The child smiled quaintly and jumped on the bed. "Who are you", Serena asked as she sat down. "The light of a lost heart…" the girl said happily. Confused, Serena picked up her communicator and called a meeting.  
  
As the last of the group assembled, each scout commented on how much the girl looked like Rini. Serena had informed the 'Captors that Rini was her daughter, who had recently returned back to the future. "Maybe she is another daughter", Mina suggested. Sylia quickly corrected her, "No, only one heir is born to the Moon. It is highly unlikely for her to be Small Lady's sister." "Who are you", Sage asked the subject of the conversation. "For now that is unimportant", she replied. Before any further questions were asked, Luna flew into the room, excitedly. "Come quickly! Your mother has collapsed in the kitchen!" Serena raced from the room to her mother's side, tears streaming from her eyes. "Mom, wake up! Please…wake up!" Amy kneeled along side them, checking her pulse. "She's alive, but we must get her to a hospital". Nodding, Darien picked up her mother out of Serena's grasp. She followed them to Darien's car, getting in back to support her mother head in her lap. "Would you like me to use a Card", Sakura offered, "The Return may help…" "No, it's OK. Just meet us at the hospital." Watching from above, Eriol, Suppi and Ruby watched from the roof. "Master, what is wrong with girl's mother", Suppi asked concerned. "She appears to be suffering `from some type internal illness. I shall let the Moon child rest, but Sakura and the others must continue to train." "Hmm, maybe work will get her mind off of these things…" "You may be right", his master replied.  
  
In the ER, Serena and the others sat waiting for the doctor to return. At last, a slender figure in a long white coat approached them. Standing, Serena prepared for the worse. "Ahem", the doctor began, "It seems as though your mother's cancer cells have once again spread. Even though has gone through several treatments, none seem to be working. Her body rejects every drug we give her, as well as formed immunity to the chemotherapy. I'm surprised she could withstand all the pain she had endured. She still has a fighting chance but I can't say how long she still has." Serena collapsed into Darien's arm as the weight of a thousand ton had fallen into her lap. "Cancer…I didn't even know she was sick. She never told me…" As the tears replaced words, the others couldn't murmur a word of comfort. They didn't, couldn't understand how it felt to be so close to loosing not merely a loved one, but a mother. As Julian and Tory arrived, telling by the look on everyone's faces, something was wrong. But before Tory could ask of it, a magical force swept over his senses. Turning stiffly, a relatively young woman passed by, all skin visible from her long flowing white gown, shone brightly. Tory instantly knew this being was not normal, but stranger, he thought he had seen it once before. He continued to stare as she turned and nodded to him as if reading his thoughts. Serena stopped crying long enough to see the woman, but not before sensing her. She, Sage and Sakura all glanced at one another. She was a Clow card. Heading towards the first room, in perfect view of the group, the being placed her glowing hand upon the forehead of the shivering elderly man in the bed. He instantly stopped shaking and his face seemed to brighten as his health returned. Serena eyes widened in amazement as they watched the same thing done in the next following rooms. "The Heal", Serena whispered. 


End file.
